


The Adventures of Sarah Rogers

by kayliemalinza



Series: The Brooklyn Buchanans [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally <a href="http://kayliemalinza.tumblr.com/post/85380931181/do-u-think-steve-rogers-emerged-from-the-surf-like">posted on Tumblr</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://kayliemalinza.tumblr.com/post/85380931181/do-u-think-steve-rogers-emerged-from-the-surf-like).

do u think steve rogers emerged from the surf like venus or smth u think he was legit born in dr erskine’s vita-ray pod nuh uh  
  
tell me about that tiny widow who pulled people back from death for a living and taught her son not to run from bullies  
  
tell me about how when captain america tosses truth and freedom out his mouth like a javelin that’s really mrs rogers talking  
  
tell me why steve gloms immediately onto badass peggy carter and calls her “ma'am” tell me why steve is so assured of the inherent worth of every human being and why he will fight so hard to respect it tell me about steve waking up in the middle of the night to find a woman with a black eye sleeping on the couch and his mother digging through an old coffee can to pull out some of their life savings to buy a train ticket  
  
tell me about how when she got back from the station, she sat steve and bucky down at the kitchen table and told them exactly the kind of men they should and should not be  
  
tell me about how eighty-five years later, in an alley outside a movie theater, bucky barnes hooks his metal forearm around some asshole’s throat and repeats that speech word for word  
  
tell me how steve waits until he’s got the woman safe in the cab and the asshole safe in handcuffs before he turns to buck and says, “where’d that come from?”  
  
“dunno,” says bucky.

that hurts, but it’s alright  
  
some ideas are bigger than the people they came from


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://kayliemalinza.tumblr.com/post/89453977621/one-morning-during-that-vague-period-of).

one morning, during that vague “period of recovery” that fandom takes as a given, when bucky’s snuggled up in the warm bosom of captain america and the avengers, he wanders into the kitchen with a distressed look on his face.  
  
“another nightmare?” steve asks, because nightmares have been a constant issue (as much for him as for bucky, although he’s not comfortable admitting that) and talking about them is supposed to help.  
  
“yeah,” says bucky. “i was about to assassinate jfk.”  
  
steve looks appropriately sympathetic and keeps carefully away from ‘horrified’ and 'disgusted.’ “gosh, bucky, that’s–”  
  
“no, that wasn’t the bad part,” bucky says.  
  
steve decides to take a sip of orange juice and hope his eyebrows aren’t being too harsh. “alright,” he says. “what was the bad part?”  
  
“the car was coming down the street,” bucky says. “i cocked the rifle, lined up the shot, and just as i’m about to pull the trigger….” he sneaks a triangle of toast from steve’s plate and bites the corner. somehow, he manages to pout while he chews.  
  
“you’re about to pull the trigger,” steve prompts.  
  
bucky swallows his mouthful with great effort and looks up at steve with haunted eyes. “then your mother showed up and whacked me with a wooden spoon.”  
  
steve hides his mouth behind his glass of orange juice, just in case this smug grin would be detrimental to bucky’s recovery or something. “so what’d you do?”  
  
bucky crams the rest of the toast into his mouth. “i dropped the gun and apologized; what do you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #sarah rogers was very kind and very fair but she'd only tell you once


End file.
